Follow your heart
by narusaku2014
Summary: This my narusaku version of the series there are changes and this is narusaku and Sakura and Naruto are strong. Naruto is Dating Hinata for now it part of the story. Might change rating because I'm not very good at romantic stuff
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto if I did Saskue would of died and Narusaku would become Canon_

_Italics- (Flashbacks) and thoughts _

_**Bold- demon talk**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/strong/p_

_Flashback- The Genin Exams ( The sun was shining the birds were chirping and the soon to be ninjas talking in a fairly large classroom, the girls fighting over the emo brooding Sasuke Uchia, yet he is glaring at the rookie of the year blond haired ninja Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze a.k.a son of the fourth Hokage, best friends with red haired vessel, and the boy /ememevery girls (except the Sasuke fans ) dreams. Thinking what he is going to do after he passes from the genin exams, a dark blue-black haired girl staring at him and blushing every time he would turn her way. Sakura the only naturally pink haired girl in the world thinking really hard, not about Sasuke this time, but about how she could get stronger for her village, her parents and for herself. She was tired of being pushed around and being the Uchia's fangirl; she is growing up and starting to rethink about this puppy love for the brooding boy. For once her and inner Sakura agreed on the same thing for once, to become the strongest Kunoichi in the world."_

_Everyone quiet class has begun." Iruka-sensi said. " Ok so i'm just going to call out your names and your going to take the exam, you will know you passed if you are asked to come to school tomorrow, now lets begin first up Uchia." The scar nosed sensi continued on till he got to Naruto Uzamaki. " Naruto would you like to take your exam in front of the class or no." He asked " I would love to take it in front of the class and why don't you let the parents come in to because they probably want to see there kids." The Blond haired reply with full confidence, the parents came in and greeted there kids and watched as the Namikaze prodigy made three Kage Bushins and passed with ease. " You know what Iruka, since he is a prodigy why don't we give him one more test; I should fight against him. Naruto could use anything and i will just do hand to hand combat." The blue haired nin looked at the Hokage for approval. Minato nodded in approval, Naruto got in the fighting stance just as his oppent and moved so fast only a nin with trained eyes could see what is going on; all Naruto did was punch him in the gut and the blue haired man fell proving that the prodigy won and passed the exam. Everybody in the room clapped, but the jealous duck but hair style " Did I miss anybody?" asked the proud Sensi. _

_Sakura Haruno raised her hand and walked up to the center of the class room; " Sakura is it ok if you take the test in front of everybody?" The now shy cherry blossom nodded. " Make three clones but in a different element." Iruka looking at her with full confidence of her. The parents the the kids in the room looked at him like he was crazy for making her do such a advance jutsu; all sakura did was nod and did the hand sign for a wood clone, the jounin, anbu and the Hokage eyes widen as she made the clone knowing those hand sign that only certain people can do. " Great job Sakura you passed, I knew you could do it." Iruka said over the clapping. Sakura nodded and blushed and hurried over to her seat. When class was over she headed towards the direction of her house or should she say to the "Foster Parents house." before she took anymore steps she was stopped by the Hokage wife herself. " Hello the Sakura-Chan." Greeted the red haired women. Sakura becoming all shy again stuttered out " Hello Kushina-Sama." " No need to be formal just Kushia is just fine." Sakura Nodded and still a nervous wreck. " How did you do that clone jutsu, that is a very advance and takes lots of chakra control and don't worry or be nervous you are not in trouble I'm just wondering." Sakura gaining her strength in her voice again replied " I read through many scrolls and books about chakra control and about the wood technique its not a bloodline that I have the third said I was just born with that affinity."_

_" That is really interesting, Sakura right?" The blonde haired hokage asked. "Thank you hokage-sama" She stuttered out. "No need to be formal just Minato is fine." He gave off a perfect smile to her. "Sakura I would like to invite you and your parents to our compound to have dinner with us." "I would love to but I can't, my parents won't be able to make it and I need to train any way; but thank you for the offer." The pink haired girl answered all nervous. "Ok We understand, but if you fished early why don't you stop by." Sakura nodded and said her goodbyes. When Sakura got home she was yelled at by her drunk foster parents, "Sakura why are you late hurry up and make dinner NOW." " YYY-ess dad right away I was sto-" Sakura got cut off by the drunk man; " I don't need your excuse you little pest just make dinner before your mom gets home." Right at that moment a black haired women came in. "What is going on here I don't smell dinner?" The now angered woman asked. " II-mm sorr-ry I was talking to the hokage." Before Sakura can talk again she was hit by her father and yelled at her mother about her lying. "Why would the hokage talk to someone like you." As soon as she was about to hit her again something happened to Sakura making her pupils turn red, her nails and teeth a little longer; Sakura stopped the hand from slapping her and started to squeeze the women's had harder every second. The "Father" tried to kick her in the ribs but Sakura stopped the kick and said in a demonic girl voice, "__**Hit me one more time see what happens."**__ She threw them across the wall and started walking away from the house and walking towards the Namikaze compound.)_

**Tell me what I did wrong and I will start doing POV and please make it nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Over It**

**Ok, so I didn't get that man reviews on my fanfic but I will still continue because I'm stubborn, any way on with the story.**

**Wait I don't own anything and please review tell me what I'm doing wrong or if i should continue btw Salad Saskue daughter looks like Karin you have to at least agree with me on that.**

**Demon talk-bold**

_**Inner Sakura talking- Italics,bold**_

_Sakura talking to her inner self or Naruto talking to the fox- Italics _

_Inner sakura is the demon but the __**Demon talk **__is when she is actually speaking_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Sakura POV**

_**I'm so sick of them they treat me like I'm a piece of shit, they could at least feed me, but no there to busy getting drunk and wasting all the money on drinks or stuff they don't need. **_Inner Sakura ranting on about how bad of a " Foster Parents " they were. " Yea I hear you." Sakura replied while knocking on the door of the Namikaze. A boy that looked like a kid version of the Fourth opened the door, " Naruto let them in please. " Yelled Kushina which I'am guessing that is Naruto's mother. Naruto opened the door wider to let me in and led me to the living room that with the students I graduated in the academy not to long ago, they were also with there..._family. Inside that really broke my heart_, I'm probably the only person in the room without a mom, dad, or any siblings; the red headed woman broke me out of my thoughts. " Sakura are you ok? " she asked. I just nodded and took a seat next to Ino who was patting right beside her to come sit with her. " I'm glad everybody could make it, now I ask if the parents to come with me to the other room to help set up the table while we give the children a brake and talk to one another. The parents started to walk into the other room and set up the table and the kids broke up into groups and talked or showed there new headbands. Ino ranted on why saskue wouldn't be here because he was training or thinking of ways he could ask her out on dates, I started to zone out till the boy with blond hair said,

" Hey my names Naruto Uzamaki nice to meet you, we really didn't talk that much, so I just thought why not start to." He gave off a perfect smile sat across from me and Ino. Now Ino looked like she was about to blow up, she stood up and yelled at Naruto how she was talking to me first ad that it was his fault for not talking to me during the academy; most of the Uzamaki fan girls tried to protect Naruto by saying that he could do what ever he want because he so...I guess you could say hot and that it his house. Then out of no where the Uchia fans started rating on how Saskue is way hotter and stronger, then boom you got yourself a fangirl fight. The boys laughed at how stupid the girls were being and being jealous because Naruto and Saskue always gets the attention. Eventually a parent came in and broke the fight and just left because she didn't want to get in the middle of whatever happened.

**Naruto POV**

Ok now what just happened is pretty much normal, but I go to admit this was the biggest fight ever; as much as i love the attention it kinda gets annoying and weird. **"Look at all these girls kit, image them when they grow up...mmmm they would be a really good s-." "**Ok_ no that will not happen for a long time, stop bugging me already ok."_ "**Fine kit have it your way just remember there all yours."** I mentally rolled my eyes and walked into the dining room where everything was setup perfectly; "Naruto can you call Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, her cousin, and Kiba please." I nodded and called them in, we all sat around our table; my father spoke up and asked, " Who do you think we should test?" The test...we talked about yesterday, the test is where we get these clones (that I made, not to brag or anything) that doesn't poof away to easily; anyway we give a test to one of the new ninjas to see if they are ready. If they don't pass they get sent back to the academy.

Ino spoke up, "I say we give it to Sakura Haruno I mean like she did come alone." before any one could say anything a bunch of girls started screaming Saskue Saskue; Ino eyes lit up and darted through the crowd of girls and trying to talk or grab Saskue. Ino came back into the room with Saskue-teme and the rest of his family. " I heard about the test you should put Saskue up to it." Saskue father said. "Actually we were going to put Sakura Haruno up because she dosent have a blood line it would be fair." Shika spoke "Fine Whatever it probably would be to easy for him." The head Uchia replied a little pissed. "Ok everybody it is time to eat." Kushina and the other clans took there seat, they made a toast and sat down to eat; half way through the dinner the lights when out and there was various screams across the room. During the light out I took that sign that the test has begun.

**Sakura POV**

When the lights went out I felt lots of chakra signatures, the lights went back on and I saw that everybody was tied up; there were 5 jounin ninjas surrounding me . I went in to a fighting stance and charged at one of the, he dodge my blow and punched me to the grounded and I have to admit it hurt, but then I herd one of them say, " This is the girl that is suppose to kill us." they all started laughing; that was a big mistake. I grabbed one by there best and kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine; two of them started to come at me, but I ducked right in time and they both knocked each other out. The fourth one did a hand seal for a fire ball jutsu, I dodge that, but the heat burned my left arm. I threw three kunins that hit him in the shoulders and right threw his gut. The fifth one was the strongest one, he grabbed me by my shoulders and try to knee me, but I acted quick and did a water style jutsu; the justu got him, but he still went after me. The guy almost punched me, but I dodge and chakra punch him threw the wall "Shannaro" while he punched him. All of the sudden the jounins poof away, then everything started to get hazy then started to fade away after that I fell and all I remember was Ino yelling my name, then I just saw black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This is chapter three yay. Any way I don't own anything I hate Sasuke and Naruhina if any of them becomes canon I will cry. By the way I love Narusaku Sasuke should die and Hinata should get over her "Love" of Naruto. On with the ****story. The Flashback is over now, going into the Present**

**Ibold-demon talk**

_**bold italics-talking back to the demon**_

**Flashback ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

_I remember that day like it was yesterday, I mean sure I forgot after the black out part, but it is all ok. Back when I was a younger genin ( She is still a genin you will se why) when team 7 took the C-class mission everything fell apart for the better; after we saved that old man we came back to the village and Naruto got promoted to Jounin, Sasuke father demanded that his son __should be too, but they denied the request and promoted him to a chunin because he unlocked his Sharigan. _

_They told me I was to be put in another team, but I spoke up and requested to go to the wave country and helped there; at first they denied the request and told I was not strong enough. They insinuated that I was going to get killed to easily because they would not give me an escort even if they did say yes. _

_The hokage explained how it wasn't fair how the rest of my team got promated and I didn't, I was pretty grateful he said that, so now i'm here three-years later teaching civilians how to at least protect them self. Five months after I got to the wave the legendary sanin came to vist here and it turned out she came right in time because a couple of wanna be ninjas attacked; they could of destroyed the country, but she was kind enough to stay seven hours after she came just to help us. I guessed she was pretty exhausted because a couple of real ninjas took the opportunity to try and kill her, but failed._

**Another Flashback**

_ Now a couple of jounin ninjas appeared and tried to kill the exhausted __sanin, I took quick actions and block the one of the mans punches and kicked right under the chin took knock him out. Then out of nowhere dozens of ninjas came running towards us ready to attack, of course me thinking right chakra enhanced punch the ground creating a huge created making the ninjas fall or hit by a rock. I have to admit that took a lot out of me, I looked over to the blonde woman who stared at me at amazement." Are you alright Tsudane-sama?" I asked her. She nodded and asked how I made that punch, I told her that I focused my chakra to my right arm and let it rip._

_**Flash back over**  
><em>

_To this present day i'm her apprentice , I learned how to control my chakra better, learned more justu's and became a medical-nin that rivals shinsou skills. After the Chunin exams which I didn't enter because I left right after my request, the Snake Sanin attacked the village and killed the current hokage; but the hokage was smart enough to take Orchimarus arms away from him. Naruto took a three year trip with the toad sanin to find the new hokage which is now tsudane hokage-sama, I heard he grew up very strong and handsome; there was also a rumor that he became a anbu at the age of thirteen. Now I Sakura Haruno have to return to my village in three days by the homages orders, sure I didn't want to leave, but I have to; oh well it is what it is. I'am suppose to be leaving today, but I have to give Inari one more present before I leave._

_" Sakura are you going to really be leaving." Inari said with tears in his eyes. I looked down at him and gave him a big hug along with the old man and tsunami, " Yes I have to, but I want to give you one more present before I leave." I stood up wiping off the tears that were about to burst threw and sunshined out of the place; and came back a few seconds later._

_There eyes went big, Inari and his mom hugged the man that was right infornt of them; " How is he here Sakura I know he died trying to save this country." Inari said after a couple of shaky breathes later. I smiled and told him how was messing around trying to make a new justu and came across this one, I improved it and made Inaris' dad come to life because he died for a good reason. The old man hugged me, tight that I couldn't almost breath, when he let go Inari's dad thanked me; I waved good bye to the now complete family and headed in the direction of the leaf._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV time skip three days later<strong>

Before my three year trip me and Hinata became really close, one time I asked her out on a date she said yes and we were happily dating. Now that i'm 16 I became way stronger and hotter ( not to brag or anything) that I have my own huge fan club. Yeah the Uchia has the same thing,but I say mine is bigger; today baa-chan told us we have a meeting and i'm already late.

When I stepped into the meeting room baa-chan looked pretty upset, but just told me to sit down. " I called for this meeting because we will be having a new ninja come and stay here with us in the leaf, this ninja is not that new he/she rivals my strength, medical techeice and the Nara clan brain power." Everybody gasped at that point even I have to admit that is pretty strong."

The ninja will be arriving around noon time, I advise you to respect her and not get this ninja angry please any questions?' the blonde woman asked. No one raised there hands and she dismissed us, Hinata held my hand and the rest of my friends came; " Finally maybe somebody interesting to play against in mojhan." Shiakamaru said in his usual lazy voice. Everynody chuckled and my mom came up to without me even noticing and asked whats so funny, that nearly gave me a heart attack, but I answered shikamaru.

There was lots of commotion going on in the front gates and there were many many many boys/men around, Ino being Ino pushing everybody out of the way while we followed, as soon as we got to the front I didm;t see much because TenTen, Ino, and Temari jumped on that person right away and screamed like fangirls.

A/n** I know that might not make sense, but I really don't care I need to get my homework done and please review NARUSAKU FOREVER****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I don't own anything and thats about it, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Pov<strong>

_I feel sorry for whoever that person was, I laughed a little to my self thinking how that was me and Sasuke back then getting jumped on by girls. When the girls got off of her I swear I have seen her before somewhere, there was a group of ANBU trying to brake up the crowd giving the girls there space; Ino hugged the pink hair teen like there was no tomorrow. Soon the other girl hugged back to like they knew each other like forever, then I remembered **Sakura-chan** she was the girl that was on my team till our first mission. I held back the urge to go up to her and hug her, the group of fanboys went back to their business, but still giving Sakura glances while she talked to the girls. _**  
><strong>

_The rest of us walked up to the group and just had a normal conversation till my Parents came up to ask what happened, when my mom saw Sakura she hugged her really tight saying,"Your back datteboy!" "Mom how do you know Sakura-chan you met her like once?" I asked a little confused. "Oh of course I remember Sakura-chan the very smart, Beautiful girl that passed are test like she knew it was going to __happen, did you know it was going to happen?" my mom asked. Sakura nodded and said, " I felt chakra signatures and I immediately knew it was a test because how could anybody just brake in to the strongest clan compound that easily." she replied. " That was really smart for you to think and stay calm Sakura." my dad complimented her. _

_We had started walking again, but towards the hospital because my mom and Sakura needed to make a stop there; as soon as we walked in Sakura was bombard with little kids hugging her legs. Sakura just smiled and answered some of there questions they had. " Wow Sakura your pretty famous around here." TenTen nudged Sakura a bit and wiggled her eyebrows._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong> POV

_It was, so cute how the kids still remembered me, I was also surprised how Kushina also remembered me. I needed to go to the office because I wanted to check the place out and where I would be working, then I have to go meet the hokage to be officially a jounin for the leaf. We left and headed straight towards to the hokage tower, I was about to knock on the hokage's door until Naruto burst in like he owned the place, what made matter worse that he called her Granny. I thought he was going to get hit, but all she did was role her eyes and smiled at me. " Sakura nice of you to come I know you were expecting to take the Jounin exams, but I actually wanted you to fight against the top Jounin in each Village. I was originally planing to have someone else do it, but I know you are strong enough to handle this, am I correct." I nodded " Ok it is all kunoichi, they are all jounin level and I advise you to train after you are comfortable in the village." " Hai." I replied_

_I turned to the rest of the group, " Thank you for showing me around I will know unpack my stuff and train for the exam." I bowed and disappeared in cherry blossoms. I unpacked my stuff and a messenger bird dropped of a scroll, the scroll had information when the fight would be and where. I was a little dissapionted when it said it would be in two days, I just shrugged it off. I went to the back of my old house ( where she lived before) I sealed it up so nobody can see me and installed gravity seals that increases the pressure and it was harder for me to get around. I made about 1000 clones Kage-Bushins and started training.__  
><em>

_I had to stop my training because there was a knock at my door, I opened it and saw Naruto I blushed because I was wearing gym shorts and and thin strap __tank top. " Hi Naruto is there something you need." I tried to keep my calm " Ino wanted me to tell you to meet us at the new restaurant down town, I will show you later." _

_I nodded " My mom was also wondering if you would like to come to our house to train, she could help you if you want." I was about to answer till the red haired woman appeared right infront of me, " Don;'t worry about it Sakura I came here to your house instead." she smiled brightly. I laughed a little and let her and her son in, as soon as I was about to close the door temari stopped the door, " You don't think were going to pass the moment to watch you train my lady Kushina do you?" she asked smirking a little. " We?" the rest of the 12 came in. I just shrugged we went to the backyard, Sasuke stepped in and fell down immediately and couldn't get back up. I tried to hold back a laugh, but Naruto didn't he just laughed anyway. " Why don't you try this dobe it has a gravity seal in it?" "Fine I will." Naruto stepped in and almost fell, but caught him self._

_I rolled my eyes and step in like it was nothing everybody looked surprised at me, I picked up Sasuke and Naruto and helped them out of the yard. Sasuke looked like he was about to die and Naruto " That was amazing Sakura-chan you did that like it was nothing you really are strong." I smiled at him and turned down the seal. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes I know it a little short, but I had lots of home work sorry.<strong>  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

This is just an author note- I thought about it, it is getting hard to keep up on this story. I'am putting it up for adoption just PM me and you can have it if that is how it works. I also thought of writing other stories too just to keep me entertained incase I have nothing to do. The stories are-

Modern- Narusaku fanfic, Sakura in a new neighbor hood, new people/friends, meeting famous people, so practically a new life. Sakura Haruno just an ordinary girl with amazing soccer skills ( or if you want music and a singing voice) Never had a boyfriend even though every guy in her last school was after her. She would always try not to get invoked with other people to keep her life simple, that is until she moved and meet old and new friends. ( I will edit if you guys want this story) chose the rating please I really don't care.

Wild ride- Fiolee fanfic, fionna is tired of being an innocent little girl she is 18 for cry out loud. She decided to change her clothes into more mature thing and decided to go to a club with Marshall lee a.k.a The Vampire King, this night is going to be a wild one. ( I will try to make the summary better and pick the rating.) one shot or nah

Night- Makorra fanfic, Korra and Mako are stuck in a house with one bed and nothing else beside food and water that is it, what do you think they will be doing talking out there feelings or something else. Chose rating and tell me if you want korra with long or short hair. (one Shot or nah)

Tutor- Kainora fanfic in the modern world, Kai the bad boy in school where he is failing all his classes just to go to clubs or have "fun". Jinora strait a student have a great body but doesnt show it and a tutor. The teachers decided to make Jinora Kai's tutor, Kai nor Jinora dosent really care until Kai gets a little to touchy. ( tell me if one shot and if you want Makorra in it.)


End file.
